Miraculous Tales of Lord Chat and Lady Bug
by Fearless Kat
Summary: In a land far away, the likes of which not seen today, is the kingdom of Parisamor, ruled by King André Bourgeois. In this kingdom all seems calm till a great threat arises, will our masked heroes be up to the task?, or will all fall?. We can't be certain yet, only time will tell. (This is a Medieval MLB AU co written with my awesome friend Death546 :) )
1. Introducing

**Hello readers! This is basically going to be a medieval spin on the world of Miraculous! With Adrien, son of high standing Lord Gabriel, and Marinette, handmaiden of Chloe Bourgeois, the daughter of King André Bourgeois. Together, they become the protectors of the Kingdom of Parisamor. This story is co written by my great friend and brother, Death546, check him out.(he's a lil shit but I love him 3). And I also do not own Miraculous Ladybug, neither does Death, if we did….it wouldn't be a kids show, lol.**

Long ago, there was a Kingdom, the likes of which are not here today, which was ruled with an iron fist by King André Bourgeois, a man who loved his kingdom almost as much as he loved his daughter. She was his world, and though she was spoiled, she loved her father dearly. Her name was Chloé Bourgeois, crowned Princess of Parisamor, everyone in the kingdom can willingly say she was beautiful, with long soft yellow hair and bright blue eyes. Though none would say she was the prettiest, for the prettiest and most humble woman in their mind would be one of her handmaiden's, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, a young woman with soft dark hair, normally dusted lightly with dirt or dust and the most beautiful voice the land had ever heard.

Though Marinette is normally not seen by the public eye that often, you could see her early in the morning strolling through the halls before delivering Princess Chloé's morning tea. And even rarer than that you could hear her sing as she gathered clean sheets from the line at the back of the palace, her voice was always buttery smooth and soft, unlike the Princess's own voice, which was admittedly harsher and higher. This morning our lovely maiden was folding the silken sheets of the palace's guest rooms, with her best friend and fellow handmaiden; Alya Césaire.

"Can you believe that Duke Agreste is celebrating his sixteenth birthday at the palace, tomorrow?!" Alya squeals, her mind flashing to the young Duke's friend, Duke Lahiffe, a charming young man with dark skin and stunning golden-brown eyes. Marinette giggled, folding the last pillow case in the basket, as her friend's mind wandered, Alya seemed quite smitten with the dark haired Duke, even if they'd only met a handful of times.

"Oh Alya," she sighed, resting the woven basket against her hip, she really did love her friend, but she just didn't understand how two people can make such a bond with only meeting a few times.

"I know, I'm sorry. I just can't help it!" The ombré haired woman giggled, picking up basket, leaning it on her hip.

"I know, I know." Mari giggles, bumping Alya's hip with her own, "you got it bad, girl." Alya bumps her hip back and both laugh as they make their way back to the palace, passing by the kitchen to check on Marinette's parents, Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng, the head bakers of the palace.

As they walked through the double doors to the kitchen, though, they saw her parents backed up against the wall as a man in the attire of a noble was shouting at them.

"You could be beheaded for this! Princess Chloe could have _died_!" He screamed. His face was red and wrinkled, nearly matching his scarlet cape.

"We're very sorry for the mistake, but don't you think that's a bit of an exaggeration? I mean, it was just a little burnt…" her father began, trying to place himself between the noble and his wife.

"Just. A _little_. _Burnt_?! The princess demands perfection, as does his royal Highness! She could have choked on that lump of charcoal you call bread!" the man interrupted. Marinette's eyes fell to the loaf in the man's fist. It was nearly perfect, the tip just slightly blackened. She grit her teeth and stormed up to the man.

"Wait just a second." She said sweetly, taking the loaf. She peered at it, and rubbed the black tip. When she withdrew her finger, it was black. "Sir, the bread is fine. This is just soot from the oven."

He glared at her. "And _why_ is your oven not _clean_?"

It took a fair amount of effort not to snap at him. "They've been working non stop in preparation of Duke Adrien Agreste's birthday tomorrow, they haven't had time because they're under so much demand." She plastered a smile on her face. "I'm sure Princess Chloe can wait a little while for the oven to be cleaned, no?"

Her parents were beaming at her. Her mother took over for her. "She's right, all we need to do is wipe the racks and sides, and we can bake a fresh batch for her. No need for conflict."

The man sneered at them. "Make it happen." he demanded, turning and stalking out of the kitchen. Marinette let out the breath she had been holding, and her fists became unclenched.

She felt her parent's arms wrap around her. "Thank you, darling." her father whispered. Her sighed, pulling away with her mother. "Well, we have work to do. I believe you do too."

She nodded, picking up the basket of sheets and returning to her smirking friend in the hallway. "See you at dinner!"

The forest was serene. The bursting colors of flowers and plants atop the vibrant greens, the sounds of the creatures of the forest calling to each other. Some would love to simply sit and gaze at the peaceful scene. Dukes Adrien Agreste and Nino Lahiffe, on the other hand, would choose something else.

Their laughter echoed through the canopy as they rode their horses through the foliage, the clopping of hooves against rock joining in. Adrien leaned to the right, lightly nudging his horse's side with his heel to make to her go faster, turning a corner with a laughing Duke Lahiffe right behind him.

Both were dressed in more 'normal' clothes, at least for them. Dark silk tunics with long sleeves decorated with golden buttons and black trousers, held close with more gold buttons and silken string, which then tucked into knee high black leather boots. Once again decorated in the gold buttons, the top of the boot folding over slightly to reveal the softer leather of the interior.

Their clothing, though far fancier than a peasants, was still very modest for their rank and status. It was a hard earned freedom that was given very strictly. No one could see them in it and they must stay out of public eye when donned in the, less than desirable, attire.

Nino chuckled, gaining speed on his stallion over Adrien's Mare, clicking his heels against Bubbler's side, the blue roan catching up to Noir, Adrien's Friesian horse. A few moments later they reached Adrien's hideout, his mother's old garden, which was hidden behind a few old weeping willows. They tied Noir and Bubbler to one of the trees near the pond, Nino grabbing two apples from Bubbler's saddle pouch, tossing one of them to his best friend.

"Thanks" Adrien smiled, taking a bite, walking along the old path around the flowers, vibrant roses in red, white and pink, a large bush of blue hydrangeas and flowering pansies, orchids and black eyed susie's, when he was younger he would help her take care of this place. Her own little paradise, she called it. And now, years after her death, he would come here every few days to take care of them. Even now, only he and Nino knew of this place, his father forgetting it as the years passed.

Nino finished his apple and grabbed a bucket, filling it with some water from the pond, making small waves which causes the lily pads to bounce as well. He kneeled by a small patch of roses, carefully watering the delicate flowers, "it's hard to think that you're turning sixteen, dude. Seems like yesterday we were kids, playing with wooden swords and shields." Nino chuckled, moving on to the next bush.

Adrien smirked. "You going to see Chloe's handmaiden again?"

"Dude…" Nino's cheeks heated up as he glared at his best friend, who was standing next to him, smirking. "I… I don't…" He was at a loss for words as Adrien laughed.

"I think your blush is disagreeing with what you're trying to say, bro." The blond chuckled. Nino groaned and hit Adrien's shoulder, giving the last of the water to the hydrangeas.

The two leaned against one of the weeping willows, taking in the quiet beauty of the place, every so often a bird will call to its mate or a frog will jump into the clear water. "So what did your dad say about it?" The dark skinned male asked, turning his head toward the other man.

Adrien sighed, "Father said," he deepened his voice, "'Every young Duke needs to marry by the age of eighteen, Adrien, in order to become a successor to their father. And you know full and well that courting takes over a year, as well as planning the wedding.'" Nino winced, knowing all too well how harsh Lord Gabriel Agreste is.

"Basically I have two weeks to find a suitable woman to court, or I will never become Lord." He drops his forehead to rest on his knees, "Father has a small 'list' of potential women in mind, Princess Chloe is at the top of it." Nino cringed. They had met the princess, she was… overbearing, to say the least. Adrien groaned. "I just want to find someone on my own, you know? Shouldn't marriage be for love, not politics?"

Nino shrugged. "Not with _nobles_ , apparently"

Adrien let out another sigh, but after that they sat in silence, enjoying the forest. Eventually, Adrien stood up, as did his friend. "Almost time for dinner. Let's head back."

Miles off the coast of Parisamor, was an island. And on this island, stood a single, wooden shack. Despite the apparent lack of materials, the shack was ornate, with a unique shape to the roof and bamboo used for the walls. A koi pond lay out front, with oriental decor everywhere.

Inside the shack, an old, stout man sat on the floor, knees crossed. He was stone silent, eyes closed in deep concentration. This was common for him, he usually spent his days meditating, keeping the place clean, and taking care of his secret mission. To guard.

Suddenly, he gasped. Fire exploded across his vision. Chaos. Death. Evil. A lone figure cloaked in purple, and an unmistakable butterfly brooch upon his chest.

"Nooroo." The man gasped. His eyes shot open. "Wayzz. Where are you?"

A green glowing creature flew into the room. He resembled a tortoise, with huge, bright yellow eyes. "You sensed it as well, Master?"

Master Fu rose to his feet. "Indeed I have. Hawkmoth has returned, and akumas are sure to follow." He turned to look at his old friend. "Wayzz, shell on!"

Wayzz looked hesitant, but flew towards his master's bracelet. As soon as he entered, a snap was heard. Master Fu cried out, falling to the ground as Wayzz flew back out to help. "Master, you and I both know taking on Hawkmoth alone would be foolish." He took a breath. "I think… it's time to bring back Plagg and Tikki."

Fu smiled wryly as he stood back up. "Yes, I suppose you're right." He stroked his beard as he walked toward the back wall. "Yes…" He reached out, removing a panel to reveal a small ornate box. He lifted the lid to reveal an array of jewelry, four of them missing. A turtle bracelet, a fox necklace, a Peacock pin, and a butterfly brooch. And in the center, in a black and red yin yang, were a pair of ladybug earrings and a cat ring. He selected these two, replacing the panel. "It's time for a new generation of heroes."

The dark tower loomed over the cliff it resided on. Lightning flashed, momentarily illuminating the terrifying gargoyles scattered across the walls. All around the tower, hundreds of tiny creatures flew around, the fluttering of their wings deafening.

Inside the tallest room stood a cloaked figure. A deep purple cloak covered all but his brooch, which was in the shape of a butterfly. The only other feature able to be seen were his fiery blue eyes, which glared out from beneath the cloak.

Despite the thunderstorm and flying creatures, the room was oddly silent. The figure gazed out the single window of the room for what seemed like hours. Until finally, he broke the silence. "Nooroo." He growled. "To me."

A shaking form reluctantly flew to him from the shadows. The creature glowed a soft lavender, with wide eyes that ached with pain. This feeble fairy landed at his master's feet. "W-what may I do for you, M'Lord?"

The piercing eyes of the figure shot down towards the fairy. "The brooch. It has… sent me a vision. Of red and black warriors. What does it mean?"

Nooroo's eyes filled with hope. The other Miraculous! They had finally been activated! His face reverted to his now normal pained face. He knew lying was a lost cause, but he had to try. "I… I have no idea, master. I have never heard of…"

"You're lying. I can always tell when you're lying to me, Nooroo." the man interrupted. "And you know what happens when you lie."

Nooroo's eyes widened with fear. "NO! _Please_! Master, I beg you…"

"Then tell me what the vision means!" He demanded. "Now!"

He flinched at his master's words. "There… are other _Miraculous'_. The red and black warriors you saw, they are future holders."

The man's lips curled into a snarl. "Why did you not tell me this before?"

The purple fairy shivered under his gaze. "I… did not deem it necessary…"

"Damn you Nooroo! Should I fear these Miraculous?!" The man shouted, now enraged.

Nooroo struggled to fly away, when the man's hand snatched him out of the air. "They are the most powerful of all the Miraculous!" he cried. "One wields the power of creation, the other… of destruction."

The man's eyes were unreadable, he simply stared at the fairy as he processed his words. Then a small grin started to form. "What would happen if one man were to… persay… wield both these Miraculous?"

Nooroo gulped. He had no choice, but he feared his words would bring a new age of darkness to the land. "He would be… _**unstoppable**_."

 **And that's the end of this chapter, we had so much fun making it and can't wait to write more. Also, we got inspired by a picture, it's called Adrien's Princely Life by Piku-Chan on Deviantart. Go give her some love, she's very talented at what she does :).**


	2. Garden Meeting and Little Surprises

**Hello again readers! Death and I are so ecstatic at the positive feedback we got for this so quickly! Quick shout out, the cover art for the story was made by a very talented online artist. Her name is Piku-Chan, she's on Deviantart, and was kind enough to let us use her art. She's really good, check her out, she has a lot of Miraculous content.(ps:I might not be able to get the new cover up tonight but hopefully I'll have it up tomorrow:) )**

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning, the entire castle was bustling, hurrying to make the final preparations for Duke Adrien's birthday. Turning sixteen was a big deal, as he would now be eligible for marriage. Added on top of that was the fact that he was the son of Lord Gabriel, the right hand man of King Bourgeois.

Marinette and Alya worked together to carry the large rack of dresses to the Princess's chambers. Once they arrived in front of the large gold trimmed door, Alya carefully removed a hand from the rack to knock on the door. "Your Highness! Your dresses have arrived." She called out, putting on her sickly sweet voice.

Almost a minute passed before Chloé finally opened the door, ushering them in and scowling at them. "What took you so long? You were supposed to get them to me thirty minutes ago!"

"It was a little heavier than we thought, we had to walk slower to avoid dropping

them." Marinette explained, intervening before Alya could snap at Chloé . They had both paid the price the last time they had spoken out of turn in front of Chloé. "We apologize, mistress."

Chloé simply humphed, moving to a pedestal and standing on it. "Well, let's get on with it. I need to be wearing the perfect dress for the Duke's birthday tonight." She said, her voice turning soft and dreamy. "Ahh… Duke Agreste. He's so perfect!"

Marinette rolled her eyes as she selected the first gown for Chloé to try on. It was a soft blue, with frills at the bottom and wisps of silver threads scattered throughout it. This dress alone probably cost more gold than she made in a year, maybe two. Chloé glanced at it and scoffed. "Garbage, it's hideous. Toss it."

Alya smiled sweetly, gripping the dress and tossing it on Chloe's bed, perhaps with more force than was necessary. "What about this one, Your Highness?" Alya held up a white gown with a flower design across the neckline.

Chloé raised her eyebrow. "It's a _birthday_ party, not a _wedding_. What else?"

Marinette frowned, selecting a shining gold dress. She had barely pulled it off when Chloé dismissed it. "Horrible. Did you get me anything even remotely pretty?"

Marinette opened her mouth to answer when Chloé stormed off the pedestal and searched through the dresses herself. "Ugly, tacky, ugly, ugly, stupid, horrifying, ugly… none of these are good enough! Take them back, get me something else."

Alya was fuming, but Marinette simply sighed. "Your Highness, this is the fourth rack we've gotten."

"And all four have been filled with poorly selected options. Go. Get. Me. More." Chloé repeated, glaring at her handmaidens.

Marinette curled her lips, leading Alya out of the room, taking the rack of dresses with them. Suddenly, an idea occurred to her. She turned to her friend. "Do you think you could handle taking these back? I have an idea to get her Highness a dress she may actually like."

"Anything to make her stop complaining. Go for it." Alya huffed, increasing her efforts to carry the rack as Marinette took off for her room.

.

.

.

.

.

The bluenette stood frozen outside the tailor's workroom. She was clutching her personal sketchbook to her chest, a whole book's worth of designs she had created. She knew she was probably going to be a handmaiden to the princess for years to come, but she would give almost anything to be a tailor. To create the clothes that the nobility wore, and provide more than simple rags to the lower class. Hopefully, she was just good enough to be taken seriously here. She knocked, and the door was flung open by a very tired looking old man. "Please, no more. I have made so many dresses for her Highness, I can do no more!"

Marinette took a step backwards from him. "I, uh, actually… had my own design. That, m-maybe Chloé, might like…" She trailed off, deciding to just show him the design, opening to the right page and holding it out for him to see.

The tailor frowned, adjusting his glasses and peering at the paper. It felt like an eternity to Marinette before a grin broke out across his face. "My little girl! This is amazing! Such a unique design!" He stepped aside and ushered Marinette inside his room. "As I said before, I am much too tired as of now, but I would like to offer you my shop to create your dress. Go ahead, I wish to watch."

Marinette smiled as she set to work, she had read books and sewn things on her own before, so she knew her way around the workshop. She picked up a pair of scissors and a sheet of yellow fabric, and set to work.

.

.

.

.

.

Alya was already in Chloé's chambers, helping her get cleaned up when Marinette walked inside, the dress in her hands behind her back. "Your Highness? The tailor made a new dress for you, he thinks you'll really like this one."

Chloé glanced in disinterest at her, before her face lit up as Marinette pulled the work of art out from behind her back. It was the Princess's favorite color, a bright canary yellow, with a V-cut down the middle that revealed a golden underset that had yellow flowers sewn along the neckline. It fell to the feet, with a golden trim along the bottom and just the right amount of layered frills. The waistline was covered by a golden sash with more yellow flowers, and the sleeves ended just above the elbows. "It's… actually not hideous. I guess that tailor does know what he's doing. Give it to me, I want to try it on."

Marinette handed her secret passion project to her mistress, who took it to her bathroom to change. Alya walked over to her friend, a frown on her face. "I recognize that dress. That's one of _your_ designs. Why waste it on her?"

"She wanted a pretty dress, I thought I could deliver. Besides, she was working the old man to death, why not give her something she likes to end the work?" Marinette responded. She hushed her friend as Chloé walked out of her bathroom, twirling and wearing a seductive grin. "The Duke will be helpless against my looks tonight, he'll fall for me instantly."

Marinette rolled her eyes again, Alya trying her very best not to laugh. "If that's all, Your Highness, we do have other matters to attend to to prepare for the party."

Chloé waved her hand dismissively as she admired the dress in her mirror. "Yes, yes, go ahead." She said uncaringly. Marinette and Alya made sure she wasn't looking, then did a very exaggerated mock bow as they left the room, only letting themselves laugh once they knew she was out of earshot.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien huffed, pulling at his ascot, which was tucked a bit too tightly around his neck, he absolutely hated the things, they were always made of silk which constricted movement and they honestly looked horrible. Nino chuckled, adjusting his own ascot, he didn't like them either but didn't hold the same hate for them that his friend did. "Calm down dude, it's just for tonight. Then you can burn it." Adrien smirked, thinking of burning the damned thing in fire made it a bit more bearable.

"That perked you up more than it should have." The dark skinned Duke chuckled, looking over his outfit one more time, a royal blue tunic with puffed sleeves, accented with golden strips down the side of them, golden buttons with his family's crest on them closed the tunic, sewn with silver thread. Dark blue leggings covered his legs, with thinner gold stripes running down the sides of his legs, ankle boots with small golden clasps covered his feet. Normally he didn't like clothes like this, far too fancy for his tastes, but this one wasn't as outrageous as some other outfits his father forced him into.

Adrien's clothes however were far fancier than his, donning a deep royal purple tunic with large gold buttons, adorned with his family's crest as well, keeping it closed. The tops of his sleeves were puffed as well, with three horizontal stripes on them, each a different color, a lighter purple, a bright green and sun yellow. His leggings were a slightly deeper purple, almost black color with two gold buttons closing them, the same three stripes running down the sides of his legs, ending at his black boots. And of course, he had a deep black ascot tucked around his neck.

"Damn dude, did your dad actually _let_ you decide on your clothes for once? Cause it looks like you actually got some color in your clothes this time." Nino whistled, his Father normally forced him into all blacks or whites.

"No, I actually got to the Tailor before he did and got to choose the colors. He wasn't happy but let it slide since it's my birthday, and I actually picked colors that didn't look horrible on me" the young blond smirked. Nino almost fell over, he was laughing so hard.

"Damn dude, that's evil." for Adrien it was, anyway. He was normally a model son, doing anything his father asked of him, so it was pretty funny whenever he rebelled from that "perfect son" image.

Adrien smirked, then let out a sigh, accepting that it would be impossible to get the ascot into a remotely comfortable position. He glanced out his window. The sky was fading to a beautiful orange, sunset. "It's nearly time to head for the castle. Ready for a whole night of acting civil and dancing with people you don't want to dance with?"

"I hope you are. I, however, plan on finding Alya again." Nino replied, smirking.

Adrien rolled his eyes. "Wish I could join you. You lucked out, your father couldn't care less if you stayed at the party or not."

There was a knock on the heavy door, and it opened to reveal Lord Gabriel's personal servant, a pretty woman with short brown hair. "Young Dukes, your fathers await in the carriage. It is nearly time to leave."

"Thank you, Nathalie. We'll be right down." Adrien responded, smiling at Nathalie. Nathalie returned the smile, those were in short supply around the Agreste palace.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette and Alya stood by the doors, watching as the numerous guests, all noblemen and women, were greeted and ushered inside the ballroom. Alya was keeping a sharp eye out for Duke Nino, while Marinette, in her boredom, let her imagination drift. She was in the ballroom, dancing in a beautiful dress. Her dress, that she made. She twirled around the dance floor, blushing at the cries of awe and cheers as she danced. And to her delight, everyone in the room was wearing her designs, from gowns to jackets to ascots. She…

She was shaken from her daydream as Alya squealed. She looked to see one of the most ornate, and in her mind _overly_ ornate, carriages she had ever seen parked in front of the gates. Two men got out, and she recognized Lord Gabriel and Lord Lahiffe get out, followed by a dark skinned boy whose eyes immediately found Alya, and he waved, receiving an excited wave from Alya in return. Following him, Marinette saw the man of the hour. Duke Adrien, nearly every girl's dream man, with his golden hair brushed and his purple clothes stunning. She had to admit, she did see what everyone was seeing in him. But if he was friends with Chloe, she could only imagine how vain he was. Not her type of man.

She glanced at her friend, who was waiting patiently for Duke Nino to finish saying hello and politely greeting everyone before running over to him to catch up. Marinette sighed, turning to go back inside. Nearly everyone would be in the ballroom, so the castle halls would be mostly empty. Peace and quiet, just what she liked.

.

.

.

.

.

The ball was lively, filled with bright colors, from the beautiful women in stunning dresses to the soft, warm light the crystal chandeliers emitted, Master Fu thought, smiling to himself. It's been awhile since he let himself have time away from his island, though the matters that brought him away from his home were not pleasant ones, he thought, tapping his pocket, which held two ornate boxes. One with the Black Cat's Ring, the other with LadyBug's Earrings. Two very _powerful_ items, which could be _very_ deadly in the wrong hands.

Master Fu was dressed in his fanciest clothing, a red tunic with white buttons closing it and simple dark brown leggings with two white buttons closing them as well, ending at his dark brown boots, his bracelet covered by the sleeves of the tunic. He scanned the room from his position at a large marble pillar, seeing for himself as the man of the night, Duke Adrien Agreste arrives with his father and childhood friend. Fu did not know the man as well as most of the Lords, Ladies, Dukes and Duchesses did, but he did know that the child was a very kind young man, having that kind of attitude when he had such a high political standing was very admirable.

The old man continued walking around the room, bowing politely to men or women of higher status when needed. He may be old, but he did have manners.

He frowned as he gazed around the room. He had to be very careful with his choices, the holders of these Miraculous could be the greatest of heroes, or the worst of villains. But who to choose? He had a feeling the next Chat was in this room, he just had to find him.

He found his eyes once again falling on Duke Agreste. He narrowed his eyes. He had heard conversations of the boy's life, he was well known for attending charity events, and often volunteered his time in villages to help the people who lived there. _Perhaps_ …

He needed to test him. He scanned the room, and his eyes fell upon the princess, Chloé, he remembered her name being. Apparently she and the Duke were friends. He smiled as an idea began to formulate inside his head.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien knew seeing Chloé was inevitable, but he tried surrounding himself with other people, all of whom gave the same speech, "Congratulations on turning sixteen! You'll be taking over for your father in no time! I can't wait to see who you decide to be your bride. You can have almost any girl you want, you know, you're so wonderful!" He sighed as a crowd parted, giving Chloé the opening she had been looking for. "Adrikins." She cooed, standing a little too close for comfort. "Happy birthday, Adrien."

"Thanks, Chloé." He thanked, smiling.

"So, I hear you're looking for a bride. Is that true?" She asked innocently.

Adrien fought the urge to roll his eyes. "Yes, father is pushing for me to select a woman to court. I haven't made any decisions…" his voice trailed off nervously as Chloé got even closer. "...yet." he finished lamely.

"Now Adrikins, surely you have some people on your mind?" she whispered, smirking. "Surely there's some eligible woman you want?"

He was at a loss for words. Thankfully, he was saved by his father. "Attention, everyone." The King's booming voice resonated throughout the massive room. "Lord Gabriel would like to speak."

Adrien watched as his father bowed to the king, standing back up to face the room from a balcony. "I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the celebration of my son, Adrien's, sixteenth birthday." His father's voice was deep and icy, commanding respect. "Truly it is a proud day, and I know that I will only become even prouder in the years to come. My son has become a man, and will one day take over for me. Tonight is a celebration of his transition from boyhood… into manhood. Happy birthday, Adrien." His short speech received a loud cheer from the crowd, a field of glass and wine raised into the air in a toast to him. Adrien smiled, slightly embarrassed, raising his own glass in acknowledgement. He sighed as people returned to their various conversations.

"So Adrikins…" Chloé continued. Suddenly she shrieked, and Adrien saw an old man stumble to the floor. He groaned as he saw a red stain spread across the front of Chloé's dress. Wine. "You… You! How… How dare you?!" Chloe's voice was quickly rising, and they had already captured the attention of a few nearby partygoers. "You imbecile! You stupid old man, look at what you did!"

"I'm terribly sorry, I stumbled and…" the man rushed to apologize. Adrien cringed, he knew what was coming.

"And nothing! You have _ruined_ my dress! Look at it! _Look at it!_ " she was becoming hysterical, and they now had the attention of several onlookers.

"Chloé… Chloé!" Adrien said, trying to calm her down. "Chloé, listen, you're making a scene…"

"He's the one who _ruined_ my dress!" she shrieked, cutting him off. She returned to glaring daggers at the feeble man. "What kind of idiot spills wine on a Princess?!"

"CHLOÉ!" He said angrily. That shut her up. "He made. A mistake. Let it go, it happens." He offered the man a hand, helping him up to Chloé's outrage. "Look, you can just change into a new one, I know you must have a hundred dresses."

Chloé scowled in fury, and the man spoke up. "Please, allow me to take your dress, I will personally deliver it to your cleaners. Allow me to make up for my mistake."

Adrien smiled. "Great idea." he looked at a watching servant. "Can you get the Princess a new dress from her chambers?"

"Of course, Duke." the woman nodded, running off to fetch a new dress.

Adrien returned his attention to the still fuming Chloé. "Let's not let this ruin the night." He looked back at the man. "I'm very sorry, sir."

Master Fu smiled back. "It is I who is sorry. Thank you, though, for helping me." It would seem he had found the new Cat holder.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sighed, walking around the outer gardens of the palace, humming to herself, her thoughts wandering again, what she wouldn't give to be inside, wearing a dress of her own design. But like that would ever happen to me, she sighed, shoulders slumping. "Oumff!" She yelped, falling back on her bum, hearing a faint tearing sound. _Oh no_ , she thought, looking up, seeing a small older man on the floor across from her, holding a large yellow dress, with a large stain across the front. _Chloé's dress!_ , she almost cried.

"I am so, _so_ sorry!, I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking!" She scrambled, getting up and offering the man and hand up. Master Fu looked up, seeing a young woman with short blue hair tied into ponytails with old red ribbon, wearing a brown dress with tattered ends and a white apron tied around her waist.

"No, no, I wasn't looking either. Thank you" he smiled when she helped him up, sighing he looked at the dress, there was a large rip in the bottom hemline of the skirt and a diagonal stain of red wine across the bodice of it. He barely made it out of the first accident alive, how was he going to get this dress fixed and find a way to get the other Miraculous to the future Ladybug, one he hasn't even _found_ yet.

"Oh my, Princess Chloé's dress.." Marinette trailed off, chewing her lip.

The old man sighed, "thank you for helping me," he smiles at her kindly, watching her reaction. "But I must get this to the cleaners, then have it fixed." Guilt gnawed at the young handmaiden, she _did_ cause part of the problem, maybe she could help him fix the dress.

"Please, let me help. It's partially on me as well, I wasn't watching where I was going and tripped on the dress. Let me sew it up."

Master Fu looked up at the woman, and smiled. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone. "Thank you, that would be much appreciated, if it isn't too much trouble?"

Mari shook her head. "My duties for the day are finished. It's no problem at all." She picked up the dress and tossed half over her shoulder, turning to go to the tailor's room, "Follow me." she said, smiling at him sweetly. Master Fu walked behind her, stroking his chin as he watched her. _She'll do just fine_. He smiled mysteriously, toying with the last box. _She will be a fine holder._

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien sighed to himself, he finally got away from the party for a bit, claiming he needed fresh air. He found himself wandering around in one of the gardens, which, though very pretty, couldn't compete with his mother's garden, it held too many good memories for it to ever be second best. At least to him. As he wandered along the wooden path, literally smelling the roses, he heard singing. It wasn't very loud, and whoever was singing had a very beautiful voice, it was soft and warm, reminding him of his own mother.

He continued walking, slowly following his ears to find who that voice belonged to, he was surprised, but not disappointed, when he saw that the owner of the voice was a common handmaiden. She was very plainly dressed compared to what he wore, but that made her seem more real than the women at the ball. Her blue hair had a fine layer of dust and grime, her clothes were stained. Yet somehow he found her… pretty. She wasn't dressed up to look nice, she was just, natural. Though he imagined she'd look just as pretty in silk and lace as she did with cotton and dirt. He cleared his throat, making her jump, "Ah, I'm sorry. I couldn't help but hear you singing"

Marinette turned and saw that her singing hadn't just attracted the attention of some nobleman, but _Duke_ _Agreste_ himself. Her cheeks warmed and she bowed her head, "My apologies, Duke Agreste, I didn't mean to disturb your evening." Her heart was racing, she wasn't supposed to disturb the nobility.

Adrien's eyebrows shot up as he stared at her in shock. _She thought her singing was ruining my evening?_ "What? No no, I actually liked it." He smiled warmly at her. "You're very talented, I just came over to hear better." He rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm Adrien, though I suppose you already knew that. May I ask your name?"

Mari blinked, several times, _it, wasn't bothering him? But i'm a horrible singer, the Princess herself has said that much on multiple occasions._ Yet here she was, standing in front of one of the most high standing men in the land, and he was not only being polite to her, but complimenting her. And… was she stuttering? She never stuttered. "O-Oh! I'm glad you liked it, I never really considered myself very talented when it came to singing." She slapped her head, having forgotten his question. "I-I'm sorry. Marinette. My name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng." She shyly looked down at her feet. "My singing really wasn't bothering you?"

The young Duke's smile grew. "Far from it, it was really nice." He smiles sheepishly. "So. Uh, why are you out here alone, and not at the party?"

"Princess Chloé requested I and most of the other servants entertain ourselves tonight and not go to the party. I'm sorry, I'm one of her handmaidens." She curtsied, hand over her heart.

Adrien's eyes furrowed. "Did she now?" He mumbled to himself. His smile returned. "Well, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Marinette." He said, taking her hand and kneeling slightly, planting a kiss on her hand.

Her heart skipped a beat, she couldn't believe she was being treated so kindly by a man of such high standing. She found her cheeks were heating up, and she internally groaned as she realized she must be blushing like crazy. "I-It's a p-pleasure to make yours as well, Duke Agreste."

Adrien rose to his feet, flashing a grin. "Please, call me Adrien."

Her lips turned up in a grin. "O-okay, Adrien."

He returned the grin, and started walking. "Care to join me for a stroll?"

She nodded, following him, embarrassed. The thought that she would get hell from Chloe if this were discovered never crossed her mind. "So, um, why aren't you at your party?"

The Duke stiffened, hesitant to reveal his feelings. "I… honestly, I hate those things." he admitted. "The fancy clothes, the small talk, the nobility, the expectancy of absolute perfection. And my doubt that my father really cares about my birthday is boosted by the fact that aside from his heartwarming speech he hasn't spoken to me all night."

Marinette listened in silence. _That's so sad_. She thought to herself. "So you wanted an escape?"

"Exactly." he responded. "An escape." he smiled at her. "So. You're Chloé's handmaiden? I imagine that's a handful."

"You have no idea." She muttered, and he burst out laughing, much to her surprise. She joined in, and their laughter resonated throughout the garden.

He calmed down, wiping tears from his eyes. "Ah ha, heh heh. I can imagine." He turned to her, and they both started giggling again. "I'm just glad she didn't choose another tacky dress for the party tonight. Tonight's dress was actually really pretty."

Marinette's cheeks flushed at the unintended compliment. "Wanna hear a secret?" She asked softly.

"Sure." He responded, looking at her curiously.

"She turned away a few dozen dresses, nothing was right. I'm an aspiring tailor, and I had a design she might like. I made that dress."

Adrien's eyebrows shot up again. "Really? So not _only_ are you a talented singer, you're also a great designer? What are you doing being a handmaiden?"

She smiled at his praise. "My parents work in the castle kitchen, and I was chosen by her to be her handmaiden. And you don't exactly refuse the offer of being a Princess's handmaiden. I didn't really know what I was getting myself into." She sighed. "It's not all bad, though. I met my best friend because of it, along with a lot of other servants as well, since we all kind of stick together."

Adrien nodded, silence overtaking them. After a minute, Adrien rubbed the back of his neck again. "I don't believe you got to finish your song before I interrupted you."

Marinette's cheeks reddened. "I-I'm not really… good at singing in front of people."

Adrien smiled at her. "What if they were singing with you? There's an old lullaby my mother used to sing, I believe it's fairly well known." He started softly humming, and Marinette did in fact recognize the tune. She smiled at his eagerness to hear her sing, and she joined in. The gardens were once again filled with music, a beautiful melody traveling through the flowers and hedges.

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette sighed, smiling widely as she went back to her room, her day started normally, well, mostly, aside from prepping for the party, but her night was even better. She met and talked with a noble man, who was sweeter than she thought most nobles were. It was interesting talking with someone who had a much higher rank than she did, but treated her like an equal.

"I'm back mom!," she yelled as she entered the small house on the palace grounds that she and her parents lived in, it was a simple two story wooden house with brown and white paint, a small chimney peaking out of the roof. It's was simple, but it was home.

"Okay honey!, we're just stopping in to get clean clothes, we have to leave and take out Duke Agreste's birthday cake. Goodnight sweetie." Sabine miles at her daughter, pressing a quick kiss to her cheek before leaving their house with Tom. "Oh, by the way Marinette. A kind old man came by here earlier and left you a gift in your room. He said you helped him earlier tonight."

"Okay mom!, love you" Mari smiled before dashing up the stairs to her room, untying her apron, hanging it on a hook. She looked around her room as she changed out of her dress, spotting a small black box with odd symbols carved on the lid in red. "Huh, what a strange box," she sat on her bed, her light pink sleep dress flaring out softly. She opened the box and a red blur came out of the box, it hovered in front of her and blinked up at her with big blue eyes.

Marinette screamed and flew back, falling off her bed, the red, thing, stared back and giggled. "I'm Tikki, your Kwami. Nice to meet you Marinette!"

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien was silent for the whole ride back to the palace. Not that his father noticed, he was too busy writing in some parchment. Not even a "Happy birthday" for his son. Though for once, Adrien didn't mind the silence between them. He got to think about his new friend, Marinette the handmaiden. Nino and he became friends because their fathers were friends, and outside of him Adrien didn't have anyone he considered a _real_ friend. Marinette was the first friend he had ever made on his own, and she was a great one to boot. He sighed, thinking about how hard her life must be, serving Chloé. He knew how high maintenance she was.

Once they arrived, he walked back to his room, wanting nothing more than to get into bed. Tonight had been emotionally exhausting. He was about to do just that, when a small, black, ornate box caught his sight on his pillow. He curiously picked it up, hesitantly lifting the lid. To his surprise, a black blur flew out, and hovered in front of him. It opened it's bright green eyes, and stared back at his shocked expression. "Hey, I'm Plagg, your very own Kwami. Do you have any cheese by any chance?"

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! By the way, while we were writing, Death got bored and made a bunny named George. Here he is.**

 **( (**

 **( ^-^)**

 **O( (")(") ← Death's bunny, George**

 **Also, we may not be able to get out a long chapter, or much or a chapter for chapter three. I'm grining to be very busy this week packing up my house since we're moving next week. But who knows, maybe it'll run really smoothly and we'll have a lot of time to write. Till then, Ja Né~**


	3. Meeting their Kwami and Danger Ahead

**hello again guys, we're back with another installment of Miraculous Tales!(that is the shortened version of the name XD), we hope you enjoy it!**

 **Disclaimer:neither Death nor I own Miraculous Ladybug, if we did. Ehehe…**

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette stared wide eyed at the floating fairy in front of her. "Who… what… what are you?!"

The red and black spotted thing giggled again. "Don't be afraid, Marinette. I'm Tikki, I don't bite."

Marinette slowly approached the fairy. "T-Tikki? Okay, so… sorry, but what are you? Are you a fairy?" She glanced at the silver earrings in the box. "And what are these?"

Tikki smiled. "I'm not a fairy, I'm a Kwami. A powerful being that grants the wearer of the Ladybug Miraculous special powers. Those earrings are a Miraculous, which are a group of jewelry that hold great power."

Marinette picked up the earrings. They were simple, round and silver, with five silvery dots on each one. "A… Miraculous? These earrings give people powers? Like magic?"

"In a way. The Miraculous is given to chosen holders, selected by the guardian, to protect against evil. I, along with the other Kwamis and their respective Miraculous, provide the power to the holders." Tikki explained.

Marinette was speechless as she examined the earrings, not quite believing all this was real. "Why… why are you here? Why me?"

Tikki flew closer and landed on her leg. "The guardian of the Miraculous selected you because he deemed you as worthy of the power of Ladybug, one of the two most powerful Miraculous. It gives you the power of good luck and creation."

Marinette's eyes grew wider. "Most powerful? Creation? Wait, what's the other one?"

"My friend, Plagg, is the black cat Kwami. The cat ring gives the power of bad luck and destruction. The cat and ladybug miraculous are the two most powerful, a yin and yang. The two holders of our Miraculous have always been partners." Tikki answered. "I know this must be a lot to take in."

"Kind of, yeah." Marinette admitted. "But, what makes me so special? I'm just a handmaiden to the Princess, I've never done anything notable…"

"It's not your actions, Marinette, it's your heart. You're a good person, and the guardian saw that and chose you. Don't sell yourself so short."

Marinette curled her lips as she thought. "Wait a minute. You said that the holders are meant to combat evil… what's going on that brought you out now? As far as I know Parisamor isn't in any wars…"

"It's not that, it's something much more dire. Someone has gotten ahold of another Miraculous, a powerful one too. This person is planning to use the power for evil, and he must be stopped." Tikki said, her voice taking a serious tone. "Marinette, you have been chosen to fight this evil, and save not just Parisamor, but the whole world!" she exclaimed, throwing her little arms out for dramatic effect. "You need to become Ladybug!"

Marinette looked back at the silver earrings. She had been chosen for something so important… nothing like this had ever happened to her. She couldn't let the world down. She set a look of determination on her face, and put on the earrings.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien blinked slowly. _What the heck?_ He thought. _W-where did he… he? It?... come from? And why the heck am I now taking care of him?_ Adrien's head hurt, both from what just happened and the whole night in general. "I-I'm sorry, can you explain that a bit more? You're a _Ka-wa-me_?. What exactly does that mean?"

Plagg huffed, looking around the room from something to eat, he was starving, "I'm a Kwami, a god like being that gives you, in particular, the power of bad luck and destruction. Basically you transform into a magical warrior when you activate your ring." Adrien looks into the box Plagg came out of and see's a plain silver ring with a circle indented into the center of the band. Very simple and something his father wouldn't notice him wearing.

"Okay. Are there more Kwami's like you?" Adrien asked curiously as he slipped the ring on his right ring finger.

"Yes, seven others to be exact. The only active ones are me, Tikki, Nooroo and Wayzz. The Black Cat, the Ladybug, the Butterfly and the Turtle." Adrien listened, making mental notes, as Plagg explained all this to him. It's very new, but also very exciting and definitely not something a _Duke_ should be getting tied up in.

"Now listen, do you have any cheese? I haven't eaten in _decades_ and I'm starving." Plagg practically whined, rubbing his belly.

Adrien rubbed his neck, "Uh, I'm sure we can find you something to eat. Just...stay here for a minute. I'll see if I can't get you some cheese."

"Camembert if you have any." Plagg floated over to a pillow and laid down, ears twitching as his Chosen left the room.

He returned after a few minutes with a tray. "Camembert, as you requested." he announced, setting the tray down. Plagg let out a happy squeal as he dove into the pile of cheese, Adrien cringing at the smell. "You said there were other active Miraculous. Will I get to meet them?"

Plagg swallowed a mouthful of the stinky cheese. "You've already met the guardian, he's the turtle. I don't know where Nooroo is, that's actually something I've been told to touch on. And Ladybug will be your partner, so yeah, you'll meet her." Plagg sighed sadly. "Nooroo is the butterfly Kwami. He's been taken captive by someone, we don't know who. Whoever it is, he's planning on using Nooroo for evil. That's why we've been activated, you and Ladybug have been chosen as the warriors to fight him."

Adrien processed all this as Plagg returned to his platter. He had been chosen for something so… so cool! "Why me? Why was I chosen?"

"The guardian decides who is worthy of the Miraculous. You must have impressed him somehow, and got selected for one of the two most powerful Miraculous. Plus, now you're blessed with my company, so there's that." He answered, grabbing a piece of cheese and stuffing it in his mouth.

Adrien sat down on his bed next to the platter. "Who is this guardian? You said I already met him?"

"Can't tell ya. Miraculous holders aren't supposed to know each other's identities unless they fully trust each other." Plagg answered, popping the last piece of cheese in his mouth, sighing happily. "Ahh, camembert. The best creation mortals have ever made."

Adrien smirked. "I can think of a few less _smelly_ things that are better." he turned his attention to the silver ring, admiring it. "This is so cool! I get to be a warrior!"

.

.

.

.

.

Nooroo sighed, laying on the floor of the dark room. The single window was covered, nothing but blackness surrounded him. He gasped as he heard the familiar creak of the iron door open. The purple cloaked figure approached. "Nooroo. Wings out." he growled.

Nooroo tried in vain to fly away as he was sucked into the brooch. A flash of purple light, and a man stood in the center of the room. His purple cloak had been replaced by a suit of shining purple armor. The chestplate had the outline of a sinister looking butterfly on the front, the pauldrons gleaming and spiked. A royal purple tunic lay beneath his armor, and atop his head was a purple chrome helmet with a rough plume on the top. All that was seen beneath the helmet was a pair of icy blue piercing eyes. Hawkmoth had returned.

The window opened, and Hawkmoth's eyes flashed as he searched the kingdom for a suitable host for his first warrior. He grinned as he sensed a flash of anger. _You're mine!_

.

.

.

.

.

Near by at the royal palace a young butler has being harassed by a knight in training. The young butler ground his teeth as Kim kept egging at him, rolling his eyes at how Ivan _wouldn't just tell her you wuss_.

"Shut up Kim, I'm busy right now. Leave before I toss you out." Ivan growled, slamming a tray of dirty dishes on the counter.

Kim chuckled and left, waving his hand casually over his shoulder, "Whatever you say, tough guy. Just don't start crying when she starts courting someone else because you didn't have the guts to tell her."

Miles away, Hawkmoth began to speak. "Ah, young love. So _complicated_ , so frustrating." He held out his hand, and a pure white butterfly landed on his hand. "Go, my little akuma." He whispered, placing his hand over the creature, turning it black and purple, filling it with dark energy. "And help this poor soul claim his love!" The akuma flew out the window, and to the palace.

Unnoticed by them a small dark butterfly fluttered through an open window, it flew over and dissipated into the crumpled piece of parchment Ivan was holding. Red shadows appeared around his eyes and a glowing outline of a butterfly appears in front of his face.

"Hello StoneHeart, I am HawkMoth. I can give you everything you wish, revenge on those who wronged you and the love of your sweetheart. All I ask in return are the Miraculous Stones." miles away, he was grinning. "Do we have a deal?"

Ivan grinned darkly. "Yes, Hawkmoth." he gasped, and the parchment in his hands glowed dark, as black energy covered his body. His suit disappeared, his skin turning rocky and cracked. He grew until his head touched the ceiling, his eyes flashing yellow. He let out a roar, and turned to smash through the wall into the courtyard outside. " ** _MYLENE_**!" He roared, his voice shaking the surrounding trees.

.

.

.

.

.

 **It's a bit shorter than last chapter but we were both really happy with how it came out. This chapter is ending on another cliffhanger but we can't help it, we love tormenting you guys. Thank y'all so much for all the support, even if you didn't comment, just saving this or following it means a lot to us. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and we'll see you next time. Ja Né~**


	4. StoneHeart

**Welcome to the fourth chapter!, I can't believe we're already on the fourth one, it seems like a small goal but I'm actually really excited about it. Plus we reached over 400 VIEWS on this story!. 400, that's insane and I literally could not stop dancing in my seat when I saw that. You guys make my day, and Death's too. He loves y'all just as much as I do ;). On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer:pretty sure y'all know this by now, but we do not in any way shape or form own Miraculous Tales of Ladybug and Chat Noir(we cry about that nightly, though maybe it's for the best we don't own it XD)**

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette jumped out of her skin when she heard a loud scream echo through her rom from her window. "W-what was that?!" She shouted, darting to look through the window, she saw a large man of rock walking through the courtyard, servants running away from it.

"Oh no!" Tikki squeaked, covering her mouth with hands. "He already started!"

"Who started?" Marinette turned her Kwami, fear dancing in her blue bell eyes.

"HawkMoth, the one who stole Nooroo's Miraculous. He's already started his plan. He wants Plagg an my Miraculouses." Tikki floated in front her new wielder, a determined look in her eyes, "We need transform! I know this is short notice, but you need to save the akumatized victim. Now listen closely, you need to find the object that the akuma has possessed, and destroy it. Do not let the akuma fly away, you need to purify it, and fix the damage done by the akuma. You have a power called Lucky Charm, which will give you an item to use to win the battle. But use it wisely, you only have five minutes after you use it before you detransform. Got all that?"

"Uh... " Marinette had a very confused look on her face. "Destroy akumatized object, purify akuma, Lucky Charm, five minutes before I detransform." she repeated back to the Kwami, fear and doubt curling around inside her belly like a serpent.

"Prefect, now say 'Spots On!'"

"Spots on?" Marinette asked, yelping as Tikki was suddenly sucked into her earrings and she was forced into her first transformation. She felt warm, a flash of red light filling the room as she transformed into a warrior.

She hesitantly opened her eyes. She felt… oddly comfortable. She glanced at her mirror, and gasped. The cape and hood were the first things she noticed. The cloak was soft and light, a dull yet somehow vibrant red with black spots scattered across the back. The hood's red matched the cloak, with a fine red fur trim. The mask hit her next. Her bluebell eyes peered out from behind a mask that covered most of her face, dotted with more spots and the same red as the cloak and hood.

She gasped as she saw that she was wearing armor… armor! It was light with a similar look to it to leather armor. The chestplate had three large black spots on top the red, a tunic lay beneath that was a slightly darker red with even more black spots. She was wearing red and black leather gauntlets and greaves, with fingerless black gloves. What looked to be a whip handle hung at her side, and she unhooked it to examine it. She turned to face the emptier part of her room and gave it an experimental whip. A beam of bright red light flew from the handle, snapping out and retracting back to the handle. She did it again, the red whip flying out again and coming back. She grinned, a magic whip!

She was drawn back to reality as she heard another scream, and turned in determination to her window, opening and leaping out to pursue the akuma. She gasped once again at the sight of a bright red horse in front of her, with bright blue eyes and black speckles. It whinnied, waiting expectantly. Ladybug's grin grew. _I have a_ horse _!_

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien's head snapped in the direction of faraway screams. It seemed to be coming from the royal palace. "What's that?"

Plagg floated out of the now empty platter of cheese. "It seems that Hawkmoth has already started his plan. Alright, crash course. Ladybug needs to purify the akuma, but before she does that you need to find and destroy the object the akuma has possessed. You have the power of Cataclysm, the power of destruction. Be careful, it will destroy literally anything you touch, and you only have five minutes after using it before you detransform. Got all that?"

"I think so…" Adrien said hesitantly.

"Good. Now say 'Claws Out.'"

Adrien grinned, pumping his fist in the air in excitement. "Alright, Claws out!"

A warm feeling overcame him, and a flash of green light filled the room as he transformed. He looked at his mirror, admiring his new look. He was wearing a jet black tunic with a built in cowl, both of with had a rough, textured look to them, the edges looking ragged and torn. Underneath this, he saw a jet black mask that covered most of his face, and saw his own now entirely green eyes staring back at him. On top of his tunic he wore a surprisingly light feeling set of metal armor. The chestplate was a shiny black with a cat's head etched into the middle. His gauntlets and boots were sleek and dark, with clawed metal gloves. His pauldrons were light and jet black, ending in points. A sword hung at his side in black sheath. He removed this, looking at the hilt that was topped with a cat's head with two emeralds for the eyes, the ears acting as the guard. The blade was pure black steel, smooth and sharp. He noticed something hanging on his back, and reached around to remove a shield… Awesome!... That was just as shiny and black as his armor. It had a cat's head etched into the middle, with two glowing green eyes that appeared to be magic.

Adrien was called back to reality by the screams, and ran outside to head for the palace. He grinned in delight at the sight of a sleek black horse with emerald eyes waiting patiently for him outside.

.

.

.

.

.

Ladybug hopped out her window, landing in a crouch and quickly mounted her horse, kicking her sides they ran after the massive Rock Akuma. She leaned forward willing her horse to run faster, absentmindedly taking in the sleek armor her horse wore, red iron armor with black trim and spots. Not heavy enough to slow her down but enough to keep her protected. Shortly after another rider joined her on the dirt path, a man dressed in black, a shield on his back and sword sheathed at his side, riding on a midnight colored horse with pitch black armor, a green cat paw on its breast.

"Chat Noir, I presume?" Ladybug called over the pounding hooves of the horses.

The man in black grinned at her. "In the flesh. I take it you're Ladybug? My partner?"

Ladybug nodded, returning her attention to the dirt path, pocked with the deep footprints of the heavy beast they were pursuing. "I don't suppose you got a look at whatever we're chasing?"

"I saw some rocks, that's about it." He admitted. "Not to worry, M'Lady, I'm sure this will be a piece of cake." he added, perking up and grinning at her.

Ladybug rolled her eyes at the nickname. _At a time like this?_ she thought to herself. "I think he's heading to the Knights' barracks." She informed, clinking her ankles on her 'mare's sides.

"Well, that's just _purr_ -fect." Chat rolled his eyes. Great, close combat.

Ladybug glared at him. _Did he just make a pun? Now?!_ "Now's not the time for jokes, we need to save those knights, they have no idea what's coming!"

Chat chuckled, "There's always a time for puns, M'lady. Keeps the mood light."

She huffed. So whoever the guardian was had chosen a carefree joker for her partner? Wonderful.

A loud roar was heard in the distance, the duo exchanged looks and kicked their horses' sides, picking up the pace to catch up to the monster. Their eyes widened when they came to the barracks and saw a large hole in the side of the building. Young men were running around in a panic, the young knights hurrying to strap on their armor as the monster smashed the walls apart as he advanced. They were running towards it with half sets of armor strapped on, waving spears and swords. Archers were climbing the trees and to no avail launched arrow after arrow at the beast.

The arrows did no damage, in fact the beast seemed to grow in size after the arrows hit him. The monster of rock let loose another roar, " ** _KIMMM_**!"

 _Kim? As in the knight in training? Crud._ Ladybug thought, trying to think of who Kim would have pissed off. _Well_ , she huffs, _that's not exactly a small list_. She dismounts her horse and runs over to one of the Knights, using her whip she pulls him out of the way just before he gets hit by one of the monster's arms.

"Thank you!" The young Knight, who she recognizes as Alix's brother, Jalil Kubdel, thanks her.

"You're welcome, can you tell us what is going on?" Ladybug ducks and drags him behind a tree as StoneHeart tosses large pieces of the building at them.

"We were having lunch, when that monster came out of nowhere and started smashing the place apart." He explained. Chat was distracting the monster in the background, letting the knights get to safety while Ladybug listened. "Everybody started rushing to battle, but were entirely unprepared for a beast such as this!"

Ladybug whipped around to see Chat getting picked up and tossed into a tree near Ladybug and Knight Kubdel. "Me- _youch_!" He winced and fell, the tree taking on a Chat shaped dent. Ladybug winced then face palmed. _Really, Chat?_

"Who are you two?" The young knight asked, watching as Ladybug helped her partner up, the two interacted strangely, like they'd know each other their whole life but still had a lot to learn about the other. Chat winced and rubbed his back. That's gonna leave a mark. He thought to himself.

"We-we're uh…" Ladybug looked at Chat for help.

"Ladybug and Chat Noir!" Chat finished, winking at Ladybug. "And we're here to help!"

Jalil nodded, "thank you, I-I have to go find my father and sister. Good luck!" with that he turned tail and ran off to the town.

Chat huffed at the Knight's sudden departure, "Well, looks like we're on our own Ladybug," he winked at her charmingly, turning back to the barracks.

"So we are," she rolled her eyes again and grabbed her whip, slinging it at the bars on the windows of the second story and pulled herself up, gaining the high ground on the fight. Chat dodged a chunk of rock and used his claws to scale the building.

"Where do you think his Akuma is?" The cat asked, knocking away a thrown rock with his shield. "It looks like he's just all rock, there's nothing on him."

"It doesn't _necessarily_ have to be on him, didn't you notice that his one fist has been closed the entire time?" Ladybug commented, using her whip to send a bit of rock into a tree. Chat looked at Stoneheart's fist, "I wasn't really focusing on his fist, I was too busy dodging rocks"

"Distract him for a minute, please." She asked as an idea came to mind, and lept to the roof of the barracks. Chat huffed playfully and jumped down, drawing his sword, letting loose a shout as he landed. "CATACLYSM!"

He raised his sword in the air, black energy surrounding the blade. He let loose a trio of slices through the air, smirking as he got into a battle stance. Those swordplay lessons would be paying off now.

Ladybug hid behind the chimney, "lucky charm!" She flicks the tail of her whip up, sparkles surrounding her as a large length of red and black chain falls into her hands. "What am I going to do with _this_?" She asks herself, she looks around and the chain, Chat and Stoneheart's free hand light up in ladybug print. She smirks. "Got it."

She looked to see Chat, with his Cataclysm still unused, as he danced around Stoneheart, distracting him. Ladybug swings the chain like it was a lasso, the end wraps around StoneHearts free hand, pulling it back so he can't protect himself. "Chat!, the trees!"

He nodded, dashing towards the tree line. He whistled, and his horse ran up, and he mounted it. He kicked it's sides, willing it to run past the trees, sticking his blade out as they passed. The trunks crumbled to dust, and started to fall. Stoneheart's eyes widened as he thrust out his clenched fist to protect himself. Ladybug dove under his hand to catch the falling parchment, ripping it in half as she landed. A black butterfly flew out, and she smirked. "No more evil doing for you, little akuma!" She announced. She drew her hand back, throwing her hand forward, the whip entangling the akuma and dragging it back to her. She retracted the whip, and a snow white butterfly flew off into the sky. "Bye bye, little butterfly!"

As she watched it fly away, Ivan returned to normal, looking around in confusion. "W-where am I? What happened?"

Chat slowed his horse to a gallop and watched as she picked up the chain, tossing it into the air like it was nothing, "Miraculous Ladybug!" A swarm of ladybugs flew around, cleaning up anything that was destroyed during that battle, even healing Chat's back from the bruises that started to form. Said Chat stared in awe at the red clad warrior as she watched the ladybugs work their magic. She was standing in just the right position for the sun to glisten against her armor, a triumphant smile playing across her face. Chat clutched his chest, suddenly feeling robbed of air. _She's, so… Miraculous_! He gasped a little as she looked back at him. _Why was he suddenly acting this way?_ He returned her smile. Whoever this mysterious woman was, he was now compelled to know more about her. He suddenly felt blessed to be in her presence. The black cat dismounted his steed and grinned at his partner, "Pound it!" he yelled, holding out a fist. Ladybug grinned back, pounding his fist.

.

.

.

.

.

Miles away on a lone island in a tall, dark tower, HawkMoth ground his teeth. "This is only the beginning. I will only grow stronger, and I will not rest until those Miraculous are mine! No one can stop me, not even the two of you!" he roared, scowling as the window closed, engulfing the room in shadows.

He released his transformation, Nooroo falling to the ground in exhaustion. The now once again purple cloaked man turned to leave the room, throwing a head of lettuce on the ground behind him. "Replenish yourself, I will have use of you again soon enough." he growled, ignoring the soft cries of the Kwami as he shut the iron door, once more leaving him in darkness.

.

.

.

.

.

Word had already started to travel across the kingdom of the mysterious new warriors who had saved the knights from a stone beast. Ladybug and Chat Noir watched as the knights regrouped. Ladybug turned to face her new partner. "So." she said, smiling at him. "It was, uh… great meeting you, and fighting with you."

Chat grinned. "Here's hoping we meet again soon, M'Lady." he responded, taking her hand and pressing his lips to it.

She sighed, gently taking her hand back. "You haven't forgotten what has to happen for us to appear, have you?" she asked.

"I haven't, but with beauty such as yours, it would be a _sin_ to not revel in it, M'Lady." he cooed, earning a raised eyebrow from ladybug. Suddenly, both their Miraculous let out an odd sound, a shrill, sharp, short sound. They simultaneously remembered the warnings of their Kwamis.

"Well, I have to leave, and it appears you do too. Until next time, Chat noir." she said, mounting her horse and riding off. Chat stared after his partner, grinning. "Until next time." he repeated, mounting his own horse and setting off for his home.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, hehe. This was both fun and hard to write. Trying to come up with a different Lucky Charm was interesting. And good god, I wish you guy could see our conversations while writing this XD. So this was the first battle, hope we did it justice. And again, we are both** _ **so**_ **excited about this story, and it makes us happy to see you guys enjoying it so much. Until next time! Ja Né~**


	5. The Boring Ball and Blasted Plan

**Hola readers! I know I keep saying this, but Death and I are thrilled by the positive reception. A bit of bad news, the two of us are both starting school soon, so the chapters may be a bit longer in between updates. But not to worry, this story will go on, we promise! Also I'm still in the process of moving into the new house but will hopefully be done by the middle of next month. Earlier if we don't run into any bumps in the road.**

.

.

.

.

.

The entire kingdom was buzzing with talk of the mysterious warriors who had stopped the magical stone beast, and the King was reaching out to try and find the heroes to invite them to a banquet. The royal castle was busier than ever as well, with the Princess eligible for courting and was constantly getting ready to meet numerous suitors. At the moment Marinette was applying makeup to her Highness while Alya fixed her dress.

"No no no! Wrong color, i'll look like one of the court jesters!" Chloé snapped, slapping the brush away from Marinette.

Marinette sighed, trying a blue shadow instead. Her highness seemed pleased with the choice, so she started applying it to her mistress's eyes. "I thought the Duke Agreste was courting you, My Lady?"

"He will be, but it's common courtesy to see the other suitors. Besides, who knows? Maybe I'll meet a prince who's even _richer_ or _prettier_." She responded, smirking. "Of course, I'll only marry the **best**."

Marinette rolled her eyes, focusing on applying the make up. She found her mind wandering to the other night in the garden, the Duke's face coming to her mind. She didn't realize that her cheeks were flushed and that she was smiling until the Princess gave her a strange look. "What are you so happy about?"

Marinette's cheeks reddened even further. "N-nothing your Highness! I'm just excited that you're going to find someone to court!" Which means we won't have to spend as much time with you. She thought to herself.

She caught Alya giving her a strange look, and averted her eyes. She finished touching up the make up, and put the brush away. "You look stunning, My Lady."

"Well of course I do." Chloé replied, admiring herself in the mirror as Alya finished fixing the dress. "I must say, you girls do know how to make me look even more beautiful than I already am." She made a shooing gesture. "Alright, go make sure everything else is ready, I'm going to put on my jewels."

Alya rushed to get out of the room, Marinette close behind her. Once they were out of earshot, Alya turned on her friend. "Alright, what's going on?"

Marinette looked confused. "What? What do you mean?"

"In her chambers, after you mentioned the Duke you started getting all fuzzy eyes and blushing. Did something happen at the party?"

Marinette's cheeks reddened as she looked down at her shoes. "I… may have run into the Duke in the garden. We talked for a while, and I kind of, sort of, maybe started getting a tiny crush on him?" she spoke softly, ending her answer like question.

Alya's jaw dropped, followed by a grin. "What happened to, 'The nobility are all high and mighty, they think they're better than us, they're egotistical?'"

"He's not though!" Marinette exclaimed. "He's actually really nice, and polite, and he actually talked to me like a normal person, like we were on equal parts of the social ladder. He kissed my hand, no one else has ever done that! He liked my singing." she ranted, a smile crossing her face as she reminisced about the other night.

Alya smirked. "Well, you should see him again! He'll be at the party later. We need to convince the Princess to let us come!"

"I don't know, Alya." Marinette sighed. "I think seeing him would only bring me trouble with Chloé."

"There's nothing wrong with just talking to a Duke." Alya persuaded, winking. "And if no one sees the two forbidden lovers sneak off…"

"Alya!" Marinette scolded, cheeks reddening even further. "That's not funny!"

"I'm not trying to be funny. Seriously, I think I can convince her. Go make sure everything else is ready, I'll go talk to her." Alya winked at her friend again. "Let's get you your Prince Charming!"

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien watched out the window of the carriage as they traveled, yet again, to the Palace. This time for Princess Chloé Bourgeois' ball, in order for her to find a suitor, and of course Lord Gabriel was forcing his son to attend. Nino, thank god for Nino, Adrien fears he may have gone crazy years ago without the other Duke, is coming with them. Probably to see Alya the Handmaiden again more so than to help Adrien.

"Father, when will we be arriving?" The young Duke asked, practically oozing the manners he was taught when he was but a babe. Gabriel barely glanced up from his scrolls, "Soon enough." Adrien stiffened a sigh and looked at Nino, once again donned in fancy attire, much like him, Nino shrugged eyes casting a small glare at the older Agreste.

Adrien watched father as he read the scroll, as usual his father was donned is grays and purples. A dark gray tunic with dark purple lace trim, a few small gray bottoms closing the tunic, a deep purple ascot tucked around his throat. Deep gray pants went into black boots, both closed with gray buttons. Adrien would have thought that his father might have been a Tailor in another life, if he actually made the clothes.

He jumped a little as his father suddenly put the scrolls away. "Listen, Adrien. I know you're less than thrilled to need to marry at your age. But you must be married, not just for political advancement, but also so you may claim the title of Lord. And you would be hard pressed to find a better bride than the Princess. So though you may not like it, you must court her. Is that clear?"

Adrien hid his distaste, and nodded. "Yes, father."

Gabriel nodded, returning to his scrolls. "Good. We should be arriving in a few minutes."

.

.

.

.

.

Alya led Marinette behind the Princess as they made their way to the ballroom. Marinette leaned in close to her friend. "How did you convince her to let us come?" she whispered.

"Easy. I reminded her that along with handsome boys, there would be old and ugly suitors coming to court her. I told her that with us around, if one of them starts talking to her, we can save her by claiming that there's an emergency she must attend to. So have fun, but keep an eye out so we hold up our end of the deal." Alya answered, grinning at her own genius.

Marinette returned the grin. "Thanks, Alya. This is going to be so much fun!" She had no idea how right she was until they entered the ballroom. Marinette gazed in awe around her. Nobility surrounded her, fancy coats and dresses filled her vision as she followed Chloé, Alya looking bored by her side.

Suddenly, she perked up as Duke Lahiffe approached them. "Hello, ladies." he greeted, bowing. He subtly winked at Alya, who suppressed a smile. "Princess Bourgeois, would you mind if I stole your handmaiden for a dance?"

Chloé scoffed, rolling her eyes and waving an excited Alya away as the Duke took her hand and led her to the ballroom dance floor. Marinette continued admiring her surroundings, accepting a pastry as they passed the banquet table. She felt a tap on her shoulder, and she turned and nearly choked on her pastry when a beaming Adrien came into her vision. "Marinette, hi!" he greeted, kissing her hand. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I, uh… I d-don't, I mean, uh…" she stammered. Damn it! Speak girl! She scolded herself. "P-princess Chloé wanted us to be with her during the party, in c-case she wanted to get away from any, er… in her words, 'Ugly suitors.'"

Adrien laughed at this, bringing a small smile to the handmaiden. "Well, I'm glad we got to meet again. How are you enjoying the party?"

She looked around, her grin returning. "It's amazing, seeing all these nobles and their dresses and coats. I've never actually attended one of these, it's kind of intimidating." she admitted.

He smiled warmly. "Well, it's not as intimidating as you think. These parties are actually usually pretty boring, a lot of small talk and acting noble and all. That's why I was walking in the garden the other night."

"Yeah, you told me." she said, laughing a little. "It's good to see you aga…"

"Adrikins!" Came a sing-song voice. Adrien plastered a pained smile as a pair of pale arms wrapped around him. Marinette paled slightly when Chloé discreetly shot a glare at her. "I've been looking all over for you? What are doing over here, talking to one of the servants?" she asked, and the venom on that last word was not lost on either Marinette or Adrien.

"I… we were talking. I met her the other night, I was just saying hello." Adrien explained.

"Mmhm. I see. Well, I'm here now, and we barely talked at all at your birthday party. Come, we should catch up." she said, not giving Adrien a chance to respond as she dragged him away by the arm. Marinette was internally panicking, was she being too obvious? How much was she blushing? Oh God, she was stuttering again! She could feel that she was going to get Hell from the Princess later on.

.

.

.

.

.

Plagg huffed, sitting inside his chosen's outer jacket, he wasn't thrilled about being stuck inside a jacket all day, and having to listen to the dull prattle of old lords and dukes. It was boring, and he wanted nothing more than to stuff cotton in his ears.

Adrien tried his best to make up for it by quickly stuffing pieces of cheese in his pockets whenever people weren't looking. "I'm really sorry about this, Plagg." he whispered as Chloé turned to talk to another suitor.

"Why are they all soo booring?" Plagg asked from the pocket as he finished a cheese cube. "What are you all even talking about?"

"Politics mostly, and the advantages of them courting her." Adrien looked back up as another suitor was turned away, this one an older man with graying hair and a round belly. He was closer than he ever wanted to being a possible suitor for the Princess. _Fantastic_.

He found himself daydreaming about the previous day. The red and black warrior whom had captured not just the akuma, but his attention. She was so _magnificent_ , he had been unable to get her off of his mind. Ladybug. _My… My partner. Who is she?_ He couldn't remember ever being so transfixed with a single person so much. He was brought back to reality as Chloé started talking to him again, quickly returning his charming smile to his face as he tried to look interested in what she was saying, something about how almost all the suitors were smelly and ugly.

Out the corner of his eye he noticed his father talking with another lord before nodding and turning to leave. Adrien payed no mind to that, it was normal for his father to leave him alone at social gatherings. Always some business of some kind. He sighed. What if Chloé would be the closest thing he could get to genuine _affection_ in his life? That would be depressing.

He caught sight of Nino dancing with Alya, and smiled to himself. Nino was fortunate to have a father that didn't care if he courted someone in the lower class. Adrien found that it was easier to find real kind people in the lower classmen villages. The kind that he would prefer to court.

He rolled his eyes over the crowd, briefly catching sight of Marinette in a corner nibbling on a plate with cake on it. He grimaced, she was much better company than the blonde princess who was currently embracing him, looking at him seductively. He had greatly enjoyed the night in the garden, he felt like he had made a real friend in Marinette. His eyes widened in horror as he realized that Chloé was probably going to punish Marinette in some way once the night was over.

.

.

.

.

.

Nooroo was lying in the dark, curled into a ball. He yelped as a flash of purple light filled the room, and the purple cloaked man teleported into the room. "Nooroo. Wings out."

Nooroo as always tried to fly away as he was sucked into the brooch. Hawkmoth transformed, and his icy eyes turned to the window. "I need a new champion to follow my message." He growled. "Now, who shall it be?"

He grinned as he detected a flash of sadness. His eyes glowed as he gazed upon the scene.

A maid in a village, not too far from the castle. She was cowering in the corner as her employer screamed at her, a broken plate shattered on the ground. "You incompetent fool! How hard is it to clean a house without smashing my plates against the ground! What's wrong with you?!"

"Sir, please. It was an accident, I was just dusting and…" the maid pleaded.

"No excuses. You're fired, get out of my home!" The man interrupted, throwing open the front door and pointing outside. "Now!"

"No! Please sir, I need the gold! I will be homeless!" the maid cried, getting on her knees and begging. "It will not happen again!"

"You're damn right it won't, because you won't get another chance. Now get the hell out before I call the guards!" he roared, grabbing her by the back of her dress and shoved her outside the house. He slammed the door as she started crying, clutching her feather duster to her chest.

Hawkmoth held out his hand as a butterfly flew towards him. "Jobless and broken. A fate sadly far too common in this land. Go, my little akuma. Save this poor soul from poverty."

The akuma flew across the land, quickly reaching the sobbing woman. It flew into the duster, her face darkening and the outline of a butterfly covering her face. "Hello, Maiden Dust, I am Hawkmoth. I give you the power to get revenge on the man who has cursed you to a life in the streets. All I ask in return is that you retrieve the Miraculous stones for me. Do we have a deal?"

Maiden Dust grinned. "Yes, Hawkmoth." she stood as black energy surrounded her, eventually subsiding to reveal a brown cloak, with a witch's head beneath, She clutched a wand with a feather tip, and swiped it. At the motion, dust flew from the ground in a cyclone of destruction. Maiden Dust cackled, directing the cyclone to her former employer's house, tearing it apart as the man ran in fear. Once the house was obliterated, Hawkmoth spoke again. "Excellent. Now, fulfill your end of the bargain. Head for the castle, but do not enter until I instruct you too."

.

.

.

.

.

Marinette watched from the wall as the nobility danced, Tikki peeking out of her pocket. "Why don't you go join them Marinette?"

Marinette sighed, tearing her gaze from the party, "A Ball is no place for a handmaiden….." She trails off, walking around the edge of the party. She might as well keep up her end of the deal and make sure no one the Princess would deem 'unsavory' tries to talk with her. Tikki sighed from her place and sunk into the pocket of Marinette's apron, absentmindedly chewing on a cookie.

Marinette passed the Princess, feeling a small jab of pain in her chest as Chloé talked with Duke Agreste, wrapping her arms around his own arm. She could also see Alya and Nino dancing near the outskirts of the room.

Suddenly, a loud screeching noise filled the room, and everyone covered their ears, looking towards the center where an apparition was appearing. Everyone gasped as a large, sinister purple helmet appeared, with a pair of evil ice blue eyes glaring out from under it. "Citizens of Parisamor. I am Hawkmoth. Stoneheart may have been defeated, but he is only one of many warriors to come. That is, unless you comply with my demands. All I demand, is that the two warriors you call 'heroes,' Ladybug and Chat Noir, hand over their Miraculous' to me. I know the two of you can hear me, you can save these people if you give yourselves up. No one needs to get hurt. Do not underestimate me, I have the power to bring this Kingdom to it's knees." the man growled. "Should you try to fight me, there will be hell to pay."

As if on cue, the back wall exploded, a cyclone of dust and debris flying around a witch in a black cloak. She cackled, waving what looked like a feather duster around, directing her destructive storms around the ballroom.

Chloe screeched, unlatching herself from Adrien's arm and started running as the dust got closer. Adrien, however, set his face in determination, running for a side corridor as everyone ran around in a panic, not noticing Marinette doing the same on the other side of the room.

Marinette hid herself in a room only servants had access to, slamming the door shut as Tikki flew out of her pocket, "Tikki, Spots on!" She beamed as she felt her armor appear, moving her fingers across her face as the mask appeared, spinning around to bring out her cloak and hood, stomping her feet as the boots appeared, and thrusting her hand forward as the whip appeared in her hand. She ran back out of the room, heading back to the ballroom.

Adrien found his way to a closet, closing the door and letting Plagg fly out. "Plagg, Claws out!" He shouted. He smiled as he felt his armor appear, running his hands through his hair to bring out the hood and ears, swiping a hand across his face as the mask appeared, standing stiff as his leathery tail flew out, brandishing his sword and shield as the transformation completed. He threw the closet door open, dashing back to the ballroom.

They were met with a large whirlwind of dust flying at them, pushing them back, Ladybug used her whip to grab onto one of the massive pillars in the room. Chat Noir had his own problems as he dug his claws into the floor, growling he leapt forward and grabbed onto a pillar, seeing Ladybug latch onto one across the room.

The large apparition of Hawkmoth watched in amusement as the heroes struggled against the force of the whirlwind. "You can end this now, heroes. Hand over your Miraculous'!" he commanded.

Ladybug glared at the apparition, choosing to ignore it as she pulled herself along her whip to the pillar. Chat Noir gritted his teeth, squinting his eyes as he looked for the witch. He spotted her form through the dust, and growled, launching himself off the pillar and drawing his sword. He cried out as the witch whipped around to face him and slashed her wand, sending him flying into a balcony above.

Ladybug grit her teeth, and once she was behind the pillar, safe from the storm of dust, she circled around the room, and lashed out her whip, wrapping it around the woman's ankle. Chat Noir landed on his back, hissing as he hopped back up and hid behind the railing, trying to think of a plan. He looked around the room, he saw Ladybug lash out her whip and got an idea. "Ladybug!, her wand! That's where the akuma is!"

Ladybug nodded to show she heard, ducking behind a pillar as a chair flew by. "Lucky Charm!" She cried, throwing her whip into the air, a cloth falling into her hands. She stared in confusion at it. It had a smaller string in the back, and she realized that it was a blindfold. She looked around the room, and a pillar beneath where Chat Noir was hiding caught her eye.

Chat looked where she was looking, and grinned. He vaulted over the railing, dodging and knocking away the debris flying at him. "Cataclysm!" He shouted, his sword getting enveloped in black energy. He swiped at the base of the pillar, jumping up and slicing through the top. It slowly began to fall, and Ladybug jumped onto it, running up the pillar to the top. Just as it fell by Maiden Dust, Ladybug leapt off, flying over the witch's head and quickly slipping the blindfold over her eyes. She ran behind a pillar as Maiden Dust started panicking. The winds picked up, debris flying by in chaos. Chat Noir and Ladybug cringed as a brick flew towards her, and with a thick **_THWAP_** smacked her in the forehead. Maiden Dust fell to the ground, and Chat ran over and snapped the feather duster in half. A black butterfly flew out, and Ladybug snapped her whip, catching the akuma and bringing it back to her. She let it go, the now pure white butterfly flying away.

"Bye bye, little butterfly." Ladybug turned to Chat and grinned, thrusting her fist out. "Pound it!"

Chat grinned, tapping her fist with his own. "Well done, M'Lady." he praised, grabbing her hand and kissing it.

Ladybug smirked, politely pulling her hand away. The two of them turned to the apparition, and they could feel the anger resonating off of it. "This is not over, Ladybug and Chat Noir. I will never give up, your Miraculous' _will be mine!_ "

Chat Noir scowled, but Ladybug smirked. "I think not, Hawkmoth. If you attack Parisamor, you get us in retaliation. We will find you, and you will give us _your_ Miraculous!" Hawkmoth roared in rage as she swiped her whip through the apparition, dissolving it.

Chat Noir cheered as she turned to him. "He doesn't know what he's getting himself into." Chat said, grinning in confidence.

Ladybug looked somber. "Neither do we."

Chat placed a hand on his partner's shoulder, showing warmness that surprised her. "Hey, we can do anything. We're the protectors of Parisamor! Nothing can stop us!" Ladybug smiled at his confidence. "Everything will turn out feline."

She groaned, facepalming. "What is it with you and puns?"

"I don't get to let my humorous side out very often, so I take advantage of those moments when I can." he answered, winking at her. "You know, if we're going to be partners, we should really get to know eachother better, don't you think…?"

They were interrupted by the beeps of their Miraculous'. Ladybug jumped on the chance, grabbing his hand and holding it up. "Sorry kitty, but we gotta run. It is nice working with you though." she took a breath, then threw the blindfold into the air. "Miraculous Ladybug!" she shouted. The fold exploded into ladybugs that flew around fixing the damage. Ladybug didn't stay to watch, winking as she ran off. Chat gave a small wave as she disappeared, waiting a moment before running off himself as the last table was uprighted, and the ladybugs moved for the village.

.

.

.

.

.

Adrien and Marinette both slipped into the crowd as they returned to the ballroom, everything returned to the way it was, a maid sitting on the floor very confused. A few people had hidden underneath tables and in the balconies, and excitedly retold the events of the battle. King Bourgeois got up onto a platform and cleared his throat. "Ladies and gentlemen! Once again we have been saved by the brave and mysterious warriors, Ladybug and Chat Noir! I am officially inviting them to a banquet here, in their honor. Ladybug and Chat Noir, it would be my honor to meet you and personally thank you on behalf of the entire kingdom!"

This drew cheers from the crowd, and Adrien and Marinette smiled to themselves, their Kwamis joining in.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Well, this is the second battle of many. It's kinda fun coming up with new villains to write. Although it's a bit tricky as well, coming up with Lucky Charms and how to use them are hilarious because our ideas aren't exactly inside the box. We hope you enjoyed this chapter and will continue to enjoy what we write, we have a blast doing it. Till next time, Ja Né~**


End file.
